disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cavenpuss
Cavenpuss a platypus/Balthazar Cavendish hybrid on Milo Murphy’s Law. Appearance This being has Balthazar Cavendish's head, glasses, hat, and tie. He also has Perry the Platypus' torso, limbs, and tail. History In "Escape", when Dakota get's the idea to have his new friend Doofenshmirtz to create a clone of Cavendish so they can use it to locate Cavendish as Dakota is unknown where Cavendish is. Doof agrees and uses a sample of Cavendish's DNA to create the clone. However, Doof get's lazy and speeds up the cloning process by using some left over platypus DNA he had laying around, thus creating him. Dakota is disgusted by him and calls him an abomination. Getting desperate, Dakota later interrogate him to get any possible information on Cavendish from him. When questioned about the location of Cavendish, he responds that he does not have Cavendish's memories or personality and that he is his own being. He later relaxes with Dakota, Doof, Milo, Melissa, and Zack. But when Milo reaveals that he is aware of Cavendish's current state, frozen in a ice block in an Octalian ship, Milo brings all of them to the Octalian ship. Dakota runs into the ship and releases Cavendish from the block of ice, reuniting the two friends. Cavendish tells all of them that the Octalians are coming to abduct Milo. Because of the reveal, he lays and egg. In "Milo in Space", after Milo get's abducted by the Octalian's Melissa put's together a plan to get their Octalian ship to space so they can rescue Milo. Cavenpuss is put in charge of launching the ship after everyone else has been made boneless. Cavenpuss later is around when they discover what appears to be Milo's body still alive in cold space after Milo's ship was destroyed. In "Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space", the found Milo's body is let on board only to revealed that it is Loab shapshifting into a Milo form. He reaveals that Milo is in a escape pod with the rest of the Octalians. Loab also screams at him and he walks away with a cup of tea. When the rest of the gang (Melissa, Zack, Cavendish, Dakota, Doof, Perry, and Loab) go off to save Milo after landing on the plant Octalia, Cavenpuss takes a "well diserved" bath and cotemplates his existance. After the gang helps Milo gives a speech to the Octalians, he walks out of the ship and scares off all of the Octalians. Cavenpuss is angered by this and Doof saracasticly mentions that he should join a support group. Trivia * It is unknown if this character is male or female, for s(he) has a man’s head and voice but can also lay eggs. It is referred to as male throughout the series. * He has been called an abomination by many other characters, mainly by Doof. * Dan Povenmire has said that the egg he laid in "Escape" was supposed to hatch in "Milo in Space" to reveal Baby Cavenpuss. This character was scrapped for unknown reasons. References * Cavenpuss on Milo Murphy's Law Category:Stub Category:Milo Murphy's Law characters Category:Hybrids Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters